Chuck vs Mr Sandman
by agentba1316
Summary: Rogue CIA Agents turned rogue Fulcrum Agents mean more trouble for Team Chuck. Runs like a regular episode since once a week is not enough but with a few artistic liberties. Side note: Starts out mushy but give it time and you'll get to the gun play.
1. The Nerd Gets the Girl

"Make a wish. It's yours." She says.

He looks at her profile. Tracing the curvature of her face with his eyes. He recalls how it felt to touch her skin. The only time where he was not inhibited to do so.. The only time he felt her soft lips press down on his. The only time he was allowed to pull her close to him. To press her body against his. Twice he had kissed her. Twice did he long for it to go on.

That's when he decided to be brave. To, for once in his life, take what he wanted. What he knew belonged to him.

Her.

Still looking at her, he said "There's only one thing I've been wishing for. That I've been dreaming of."

She turns her head to look back at him, waiting for him to continue.

"You" he said, as he turns his body to face hers.

He sees her lips part in… astonishment? He didn't know and he didn't care. He saw her chest rise with the quick intake of breathe. He watches as her eyes dart from his to nowhere in particular and back to his.

She turned her body to face his… about to speak…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

She didn't know what to think. She didn't know what to feel. With one word, he sent her head reeling. Her heart plummeting. She felt the air trapped in her chest, unable to escape.

She; who was always so calm and collected. Now unable to move.

Since their first real date, after finding out that the cipher was a Trojan horse, she had done a great job of shutting everything out. Yes, she sometimes allowed herself to be open with him. To let him see glimpses of what she really felt. But she was careful never to reveal too much.

After hesitating to take the shot at the station, she knew that she had to get herself together. For her sake, and more importantly, for his. And he understood. So they danced around each other, avoiding any real emotional contact.

But with him. Here. Now. With his confession, she was afraid that it would all come out. Like a dam that will never close up.

She knew she had to choose her words carefully. Think and not feel. But…. What will she say? What should she say? She found herself unable to keep his gaze. He was looking intently at her.

She turned her body towards his… Getting the courage to meet his gaze…. saying the only thing she could think of to say…

"Chuck…"

----------------------------------------------------------

He saw it before she, herself, even knew what was going on. She was about to close up.

In the moments before, he saw everything he, himself, felt. He saw the battle he constantly fought with himself reflected in her eyes. Her dark green eyes, unable to sustain his gaze. Darting, looking for an escape from this moment. Then deciding that the only solution was to run away.

He read her like a book. And as he saw her prepare to speak, before she was even able to utter a word, he closed the gap that separated them with one step.

All he heard was his name…

"Chuck…"

----------------------------------------------------

She felt his lips on hers. Willing her into submission. Breaking down her walls. She felt his right arm wrap around her waist to slightly lift her body against his. His other hand, touching her hair, her face, her neck and her back, as if wanting to be everywhere at once.

This was not the same man she had met. The man before her was confident and intense. This man made her body hum with electricity she had never felt. She felt weak and vulnerable, unable to resist this invasion.

And not too soon did the kiss turn soft. And once again, her chest felt ready to explode. He kissed her as if she were his only salvation but he kissed her so delicately, she felt she would break.

She could taste a hint of beer which sent her head reeling. But she could taste him… and he was intoxicating.

------------------------------------------

She was intoxicating. The moment his lips found hers, he lost all control. And the moment her lips opened up to welcome him, he felt his body respond. He wanted to take in this moment and so, willed himself to be patient.

He kissed her softly, taking in her scent. Taking in her breath. Feeling the rise and fall of her chest against his. She tasted sweet, her tongue, her lips. He didn't want to stop.

He felt her hands clutching at his collar, touching his neck and his hair. In between them, to bring him in closer and keep him away at the same time.

He heard her exhale.

-------------------------------------------------

And they stood there, foreheads touching. Her hands still clutching his shirt. His hands on her waist not letting her pull her body away from his. Both a little out of breath.

---------------------------------------------------------

She could not think. She could feel him against her. She could not bring herself to push away. So she gave in and used his body for support.

He broke the silence.

"I know I don't deserve you."

She was caught by surprise by his statement. She looked up, about to say something in protest. But he stopped her.

"No let me finish."

She waited, watching his face. He brought his hands up to her arms, rubbing them.

"I know I don't deserve you. And you deserve so much." He continued, looking away.

He found her eyes again saying, "But I want to. I want to deserve you. I want to be the guy who deserves you. And I am trying to be that guy."

She looked at him, unable to believe what she was hearing. He was putting himself out there. Allowing himself to be vulnerable. But he wasn't begging or self-pitying. He was speaking so matter-of-factly, believing his own words. She hurt for him.

"I'm trying so hard to be that guy. I want to deserve you… I want you."

She felt her heart break. She watched his face. She could barely see the pain he was trying so hard to conceal, but it was there.

"Please stay with me. If not for forever, then just for tonight. Please stay with me."

----------------------------------

He held his breath locking her gaze. He saw the confusion in her eyes.

And he knew. He felt his heart drop. Of course not.

He exhaled, closing his eyes. Hanging his head in defeat.

Then he felt her hand touch his cheek. Her thumbs rubbing his lips. He opened his eyes to find her piercing stare. His eyes watched her get on her tippy-toes. His eyes watched as she tipped her head up and lean in closer. But it was his heart that felt as she brought her lips to kiss his.

----------------------------------------

She let that kiss radiate from her soul. She didn't know how it was that a person could give everything they have in one kiss… but she did. She wanted him to feel what she felt because she couldn't find the words.

She felt him shift to scoop her up in his arms. Cradling her close to him without breaking their contact.

He carried her to his room.

-----------------------------------------

After. He held her in his arms, her body pressed against his. Fitting perfectly. He lifted his head off the pillow to look over her right shoulder. She looked so peaceful sleeping.

He stared for a moment longer, feeling sleep take over him.

He whispered "God, you are so beautiful," cuddling her closer. Grazing her shoulder with his lips, he says to no one in particular, "So beautiful it hurts."

He buried his face in her soft golden hair, trying to breathe all of her in.

"I'm in love with you Sarah Walker. I hope you stay with me forever."

And he drifted into sleep.

-----------------------------------------------

With her heart pounding, Sarah remained still, not wanting him to know she was awake.

When she felt him relax into sleep, she relaxed a little herself.

Without a sound, she hugged Chuck's arm closer to her chest. Lips pressed tightly together and a furrow forming in her brows, she turned her face into the pillow to stop the burning tears from coming out.

--------------------------------------

Chuck woke up with the sun in his face. And an empty bed beside him.


	2. Live Bait

"Look alive Bartowski! I can't have you falling asleep on the job!" Big Mike yelled as he hurriedly walked past the need herd desk heading to his office.

Chuck popped his head up trying to play it off. He had been physically at his post for the past two hours, but his head had been elsewhere.

"That's my job!" Big Mike called out slamming the door to his office. Chuck waited for the blinds to stop rattling before slouching back down over the desk.

"Something's different... you look more idiotic than you normally do." Casey said with a scowl, walking up to the side of the counter

"I don't... Well it's just that I'm having a… weird morning ... A sort of existential crisis you know like...." Chuck started. Feeling skittish and awfully fidgety.

"That wasn't me asking. I don't get paid enough to listen to you whine." Chuck sat there with an incredulous look on his face. "I'm just here to tell you to be at the Orange Orange in 30."

"Ok thanks... Great conversation...." Chuck started but Casey was already walking away. He shook his head in amusement thinking, _Typical Casey, good to know some things haven't changed overnight._

Chuck started to think about what has changed... overnight, that is until his thoughts were distracted by his name.

"Chuck! Chuckie!" Morgan yelled as he ran up to the counter. "I got it!" He stopped in front of Chuck "wait... what's the matter?"

"No, nothing..." Chuck responded, "whatchu got there little buddy?"

"I've got the mother of all motherboards... the only thing that has ever achieved steady dual-channel DDR2-667 memory support..." Morgan rambled.

"Noooooooo...." Chuck exclaimed in utter disbelief and excitement, getting up from his chair and reaching out and grabbing what Morgan was holding out.

"the Larrabee chip" they said in unison. "How did you...?"

"Don't ask questions you're not prepared to hear the answer to my friend" Morgan interrupted. " Okay fine.... I know people who know people, who ordered it online for me." Morgan said looking around. "Hold on to it for me till next week, will you Chuckie? I got it for Anna for our Anniversary. I'm taking our relationship to the next level." He explained, rubbing his beard.

Chuck looked at Morgan, smiling in amusement "Wow buddy, that's a big commitment for you. But, uh… maybe this may not be the best gift for the occasion?"

"I know, man. That's not all I'm giving her. I got her a hallmark card with puppies in pink tutus. She loves that stuff." Chuck was speechless… Morgan continued, "I'm telling you, she drives me wild!"

"Ahhh... I don't want to know." Chuck said a little too loud. He saw several customers look their way. Including a dark-haired man wearing sunglasses near the DVD section.

"Oh sorry... Keep it safe! Knowing me, and my relationship with the world. No good thing can happen with that in my possession..." Morgan started to walk away but turned back to face Chuck, "Don't loose it! and MOST importantly..." Morgan continued, looking around "don't tell Lester and Jeff!"

Chuck watched Morgan run after Anna who was on her way to the break room, "Anna-banana!"

"Hey Bartowski! Hustle!" Casey called out heading towards the door.

Chuck placed the chip in his front shirt pocket and jogged after Casey out of the Buy More. Eager to be near Sarah.

--------------------------------------------------

"Where's Sarah?" Chuck asked once he saw that she was not in her usual place behind the counter. He wanted to talk about what happened last night, he wanted to know where they stood. And he was afraid that if he didn't ask as soon as possible, her walls would be up once again.

"Is that the only thought you have floating around that little head of yours? She's already in the basement talking with the General. Try not to say something stupid this time, the General is on edge, and I like my head attached to my neck." Casey replied as he punched in the code to open the freezer.

-------------------------

"…If this fails, we will have no choice but to bring him in and take every measure to…"

"General, Casey and Chuck are here…" Sarah interrupted, shifting her weight from one foot to another in visible discomfort. She stole a quick glance at Chuck and from the look on his face; the interruption had come a couple of seconds too late. She had been intently listening to the General and hadn't heard their descending footsteps on the stairs.

"Agent Casey, Mr. Bartowski." The General greeted as they stepped into her line of view on the monitor.

"Bring who in? Me? Bring me in?" Chuck asked the General, visibly agitated. He turned to Sarah, "Sarah, what's going on?" He turned to Casey "Someone please tell me what's going on!"

"Keep your cool!" Casey said though tight lips.

"Agents, I really have no time for this. We have business to attend to. Business that is a matter of national security," the General stated coldly.

Sarah touched Chuck's arm to get his attention. This had a calming effect on Chuck, as he visibly relaxed to her touch. "Chuck… we'll talk after…"

Chuck nodded his head in agreement and all three faced the monitor.

"We have received new Intel regarding Fulcrum. It appears that the news of the destruction of two Intersect computers has caused a bit of an uproar in the organization. We captured a Fulcrum agent who we thought was on a Fulcrum sanctioned mission to steal information on our database that would lead to the Intersect. However, after rigorous interrogation, we discovered that he was acting on his own and he is not the only one."

"Rogue CIA agents turned rogue Fulcrum agents? That must get confusing for them." Chuck quipped.

"Funny. Confusing for him. More trouble for us," Casey followed. Chuck's face fell, "What do you mean?"

"The price for your head just got prettier." Casey said with a smirk.

----------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand. If Fulcrum is getting weaker, then isn't that good news for us?" Chuck asked after they turned of the monitor.

"Not in the way you think," Sarah responded. "We don't know how big the operation is, and those who are rogue Fulcrum are still after the Intersect…"

"…except now they don't have someone telling them what they can or can't do." Casey interrupted. "They're gonna be gunning for you Chuck, the moment it gets out that the Intersect is here."

"Which it won't," Sara interjected. "They may all be after you but they don't know it's you...."

"And if one agent finds out, he's not going to tell anyone because he's going to want to bring you in himself or sell you to the highest bidder. After all, you're the game that every hunter wants to hang on their wall." Casey said, shrugging. Sarah turned to face him with a scowl.

"… like the pita girl," Chuck said, "somehow I'm not comforted. So now we're dealing with the whole Fulcrum organization… and little ninja assassins who could be anywhere at anytime, knowing possibly… everything. And our best plan is… hope that they don't?!"

"Or send you to an underground bunker" Casey said.

"Is that what you two were talking about when we walked in?" Chuck asked Sarah.

Sarah shifted her weight again, a tell that Chuck knows well. She's uncomfortable with having to be the one to break the news. "Yes… but I convinced her that that's not the best option."

"How?" Casey asked, surprised that the NSA General would give in to a CIA Agent way below her pay grade.

She shifted again, this time directing her answer to Casey "Basically… I… um… told her that if we took Chuck in, Fulcrum will find out that we're keeping the Intersect and the whole operation will disappear from the radars."

"Sooooo… now I'm bait! I'm live bait to find out who's behind all this!" Chuck yelled.


	3. I'm Just Saying

Chuck walked into his apartment and found Ellie..

"Hey chuck you're home early. I'm cooking lunch, sit." she said, motioning for Chuck to sit at the counter.

"Thanks sis. I needed to get out of there. The Buy More I mean. Where's Captain Awesome?" Chuck called out.

"He's taking a shower. Want to talk about it?" Ellie put down the fire and turned to face Chuck, placing a grilled cheese sandwich in front of him.

"I don't know. I've just been looking at my life. I mean really looking back and I just want to go back to that exact moment when everything changed into something I wasn't necessarily planning on" Chuck tried as best as he could to really let his sister in, but not give away too much, so he was very careful with his words. "I mean, you, you're a doctor now. Doing something, going somewhere. About to start a family."

"Chuck, you're a great person but in order for you to have a great life, at some point you gotta stop living in the past. It's unfair what Bryce did to you but that shouldn't decide what you're doing or who you'll be tomorrow" Ellie said, the concern evident on her face.

_Bryce sent me the Intersect and tomorrow I'll still be the Intersect._

"You've got your diploma. You're smart. You'll find a good job and live the life you've always wanted. And you've got Sarah."

_Providing the CIA and the NSA let me get a different job and actually have a life outside of spy-world. Providing Sarah decides to stay._

"And for your information, I have my family. Nothing can change that." She said ruffling his hair.

_Yet I can't ever let you know what's going on with me. And I may have to someday disappear for your own safety._

"I love you too, sis" Chuck said with a weak smile.

"It'll all work out, I promise." She added, going back to her cooking.

Why then did Chuck feel so helpless?

------------

Sarah parked on the side of the road near Chuck's apartment and turned off the engine. She felt a little stranger being there after what happened last night, but she needed to talk to Chuck about a little trip the three of them had to take.

Thinking about what transpired made Sarah's stomach lurch. Not that she regretted it, but she knew that it shouldn't have happened after what happened at the station. She told Casey that she could still protect Chuck. That was Sarah's only fear at the moment. It didn't matter the scenario, it all ended the same way: with Chuck gone. She didn't know what she would do if that happened. Even worse if it was because of her; because of her inability to do her job.

Sarah cared about Chuck. She had admitted that to herself. But last night… just shouldn't have happened. She knew he was going to want to talk about it and she knew she was going to have to talk to him about it. Though that knowledge didn't make it any easier.

After a long, unthinking moment, Sarah opened her car door and stepped out.

-----------

Chuck was sitting on his bed staring at nothing when he heard a knock on the window.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Chuck turned towards the direction of the voice, and he smiled.

Sarah couldn't help that tiny flutter form in her chest. She smiled back.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" Chuck asked as he stood to help her climb in through the window (even though she could have somersaulted in).

_Always the gentleman, _"Long enough. I was going to knock at the door but I saw that your window was open. You left work early." It was more a statement than a question.

"Yeah I did. I just needed to be somewhere else" Chuck said, hoping to dodge the question he was afraid was about to follow. He resumed his position on the bed.

Luckily Sarah didn't push. She knew how to read Chuck, it was her job, so she tried to tell herself. Besides, you didn't need to be a spy to know what was bothering him. After news like that, who wouldn't be a little rattled? "I see..." She said instead.

"And you... You just left" Chuck said, "You didn't even let me know you were leaving."

Sarah was caught by surprise. I guess they were going to have the conversation now. "I know. I had some things to do for my job. I'm sorry"

"For leaving or for last night?" Chuck asked looking at her with a different intensity than the one he had last night. But then he looked away and his whole demeanor softened. "I get it. I'm still a job. Now more than ever, I get it… "

Sarah sat down on the bed next to Chuck, "For what it's worth... it was completely comfortable on my end."

Sarah smiled at Chuck. Chuck looked back at her and genuinely smiled in return, recalling his statement after their first kiss.

"I'm just saying," Sarah playfully said with a smile, brushing back a loose curl from his forehead.


	4. Viva Las Vegas

Chuck had been fidgeting with the radio for the past hour and a half before Casey finally scowled "Choose a station before I shoot you."

"Not my fault you didn't get satellite." Chuck retorted.

Sarah looked up at the rear view mirror to see Chuck mischievously smiling. He had been changing the station from the back seat blaming it on a supposed faulty radio signal, and straight-to-the-point it's a bad song, among his other excuses. She couldn't help but smile when Chuck had started rambling on about how Casey's favorite Neil Diamond song was really in fact about a dog when it started to play on the radio. Casey, who was not amused, changed the station just to get him to shut up.

"Where's a tranquilizer dart when you need one?" Casey mumbled under his breath.

_I guess Casey isn't the only one who likes to get under someone's skin._

"Soooo… Vegas huh? We gonna get our groove on or what?" Chuck asked, leaning forward with his arms hanging over the two front seats"

"No party boy, we're not staying. We're going because there's a gun convention being held there. And we all know how much bad guys love guns" Casey said, glancing at Chuck through the rear view mirror.

"We're hoping you can flash on something there..." Sarah started.

"Or someone…" Casey interrupted.

"The CIA got wind of a Russian arms dealer who conducts illegal arms deal with and for different international organized crime groups under the cover of being a legitimate vendor. We apprehend him, we can get valuable Intel needed to take them down," Sarah continued.

"So I flash on the hired help, you slap on the handcuffs and then we get our groove on! Of course all on the CIA or the NSA, I don't really care which. Although the NSA is pretty cheap when it comes to setting their agents up with diggs. I mean look at Casey apart...."

Chuck didn't get to finish because Casey had released one of his hands from the steering wheel and swung it towards the backseat.

Sarah just heard scuffling noises and Chuck screaming "Sarah! Sarah! The Intersect has been compromised!!!" She looked at the side mirror to get a view of what was going on in the back, just in time to see Chuck swatting at Casey's hand, to keep it at bay.

Casey had barely resumed his position, with one hand on 9 o'clock and the other on 3, when Chuck brought his lips close to Casey's ear and whispered, "Agent Casey… You fight like a guuuuuuurl"

And the fighting ensued. This time, Sarah couldn't help but laugh when she heard Chuck scream.

"Ow! No! No! No pinching! …oy…. That's gonna bruise...."

Casey grunted and smirked in satisfaction.


	5. Russianssmussians

It was a little past 7pm when they arrived at the MGM.

"Alright, here we go," Casey said, putting the black SUV on park. After handing the keys to the valet, he produced an envelope that contained three laminated passes on lanyards.

"Sarah, you stay with the dork. I'll be doing surveillance from your 6. Chuck, try not to shoot yourself with a gun... Huh?" Casey said sarcastically.

Chuck's head snapped to look at Casey with squinted eyes. He was trying to think of a good comeback but Casey had already slowed down his pace preparing to tail them.

"Ok Chuck, just take your time and get a good look around. As soon as you flash let me know," Sarah said while scanning ahead.

"Sarah, I think I know how this works. I've been the Intersect for awhile, remember?" tapping his forehead with a finger.

Chuck didn't get to walk more than a few steps forward when he flashed.

"Chuck, what is it?"

"M-4 combat assault rifle the standard weapon used by Army units such as the 82nd Airborne Division and special operations units, a shortened barrel and collapsible stock makes it ideal for close quarter marksmanship. Firing a standard 5.56 millimeter round, weighs 5.6 lbs. can be fitted for increased firepower with the PAQ-4 Infrared Sight mounted on the forward rail system and with the M-203 40mm grenade launcher.

M40A1 Sniper Rifle preferred sniper rifle for the U.S. Marine Corps. Based on the Remington model 700, heavy barrel, bolt action, magazine fed 7.62mm rifle optimized for accuracy with Match Grade ammunition. The rifle is equipped with a special 10 power Unertl sniper scope. With scope, the rifle weighs approximately 14.5 pounds. It is equipped with a built-in five round magazine. Each stock is epoxy bedded for accuracy and all weapons must shoot less than one minute of angle (MOA).

The MP5 and SD5 are the classic weapons of the British Special Air Services's anti-terrorist unit for use specifically in CQB, as seen in the Iranian Embassy Siege, the MP5k is a PDW (personal defence weapon). Calibre: 9mmx19, ammunition feed: staggered magazines; 15- or 30-round capacity, cyclic rate: 900 RPM, sight radius: 10.25 inches, weight: with empty magazine 6.14 pounds.

6.5x52mm Carcano or 6.5x52mm Mannlicher-Carcano is an Italian military 6.77 mm (.266/67 cal.) rimless bottle-necked rifle cartridge, developed from 1889-1891 and used in the M 91 Carcano rifle and its successors. Sniper was used by Lee Harvey Oswald to assassinate U.S. President John F. Kennedy with a Mannlicher-Carcano M91/38 bolt-action rifle, serial number C2766. According to the Warren Commission, Lee Harvey Oswald assassinated U.S. President John F. Kennedy with a 6.5x52mm Mannlicher-Carcano M91/38 bolt-action rifle, serial number C2766. currently available factory ammunition may lack accuracy due to use of a 6.7 mm (.264 in) bullet instead of the 6.8 (.268 in) as originally loaded."

And on and on it went. Chuck would take no more than a couple of steps before he would flash again. He tried to divert his gaze by turning away hoping it would help but he was completely surrounded.

Sarah looked around at the people staring and listening in as Chuck recited the information out loud. They all seemed impressed with the extent of Chuck's knowledge on the pieces displayed.

"The Browning Model 1917 Machine Gun is a heavy machine gun used by the United States armed forces in World War I, World War II, Korea, and to a limited extent in Vietnam and by other nations. It was a belt-fed water-cooled machine gun that served alongside the much lighter air-cooled Browning M1919. It was used at the battalion level, and often mounted on vehicles (such as a jeep). There were two main iterations of it; the M1917, which was used in World War I, and the M1917A1 which was used after. The M1917 was used on the ground and some aircraft, and had firing rate of 450 round/min; the M1917A1 had a firing rate of 450 to 600 round/min."

He grabbed his head with both hands. Chuck had never flashed this fast with so many things at once. Sarah, seeing Chuck's grimace, grabbed a hold of his arm and dragged him out of the hall.

"Casey we have to abort. Chuck is flashing on everything," She whispered in her watch.

Casey ran after them to find them in the lobby. When he saw Chuck slouched on a seat with his head in his hands he asked, "What did you see?" Looking from Chuck to Sarah.

"He was flashing on all the weapons," Sarah replied standing near Chuck.

"What the hell Bartowski, get back in there! We have to stop an international arms dealer. He doesn't just deal BB guns you know?" Casey said in a forceful whisper, leaning close to Chuck's head.

Sarah interjected, "Well, we should have expected this. Everything in there is or was a government issued weapon at one time or another."

"If this guy gets away we don't get another shot. Who knows where he'll be next and to whom he'll be selling his next missile to," Casey said in a much calmer tone.

Chuck brought his head up out of his hands, "Sorry guys. Just... Just.... Give me a couple of minutes to clear my head.... Literally," he finished giving them a weak smile.

Sarah sat down next to Chuck, "Chuck if it's too much, you don't have to do this. The CIA can send other agents after him."

"No, it's okay Sarah. I can do this. I want to. So long as the CIA buys me a drink after this," Chuck said jokingly, which drew a smile from Sarah.

------------

Back inside the hall, Chuck was doing his best to keep his line of vision above the displays. This helped him out somewhat, but obviously there were times when something would catch his eye or his curiosity would get the best of him and he'd flash. He was actually kind of finding it cool, getting a crash course on spy-gear. Now there was no way he'd feel out of place should anyone ask him about firearms... but who would? _Focus Chuck!_

They had already covered over half of the hall but still no flash. Occasionally, they'd hear Casey through their earpieces, grunting in approval over something he'd spot.

"Keep it in your pants Casey," Chuck joked

"Shut up," was Casey's only response.

Chuck and Sarah had just rounded the next corner when Chuck flashed. The guy was about 5'11, blonde hair, brown eyes, leather jacket, blue jeans and the only guns Chuck could see were the ones bulging from his arms.

"Yakov Malkova; Russian arms dealer. Member of several Russian anarchist groups and the Communist Party of the Russian Federation. Served in both Chechen wars and other international wars as a volunteer, essentially, as a gun-for-hire. Affiliated with the Solntsevskaya brotherhood, the most powerful organized crime group operating in Moscow. Wanted in 14 countries. And… likes to inflict lots of pain." Chuck added the last part, with his tone getting slightly higher. There was no pretty way to describe what he saw Malkova do to those he captured. Needless to say, it was not very diplomatic.

"Good job Chuck. Casey, did you get that?"

"Yeah I did. I'm moving in."

Chuck saw Casey reach for his gun from behind his back and weave in and out of the crowd towards Malkov. And from the corner of his eye, he saw Sarah about to do the same. He had just looked back over at the Russian when he flashed a second, third, and fourth time.

"Wait! Wait! Casey wait! I flashed! I flashed alot!" Chuck said frantically, reaching for Sarah at the same time.

"This better be good Bartowski, my finger's been itching after seeing all this fire power," Casey said, grunting.

"See... that's why violence on t.v. should be banned," Chuck quipped.

"Get to the point!"

"He's talking to several mafia lackeys," Chuck updated them with the information from the Intersect. "There's going to be an auction tomorrow. Big guns, big money and bigger, badder guys."


	6. The Mission

The three of them were sitting in the SUV looking at a monitor that had ejected from the dash after Casey had punched in the code.

"But how could we have missed something this big?" Sarah asked.

"It was thought to be an urban myth of sorts, kind of like Bigfoot. Everyone tries to catch it but the evidence keeps coming out as inconclusive." Casey said.

"We've heard of rumors that WMDs were being auctioned, but never really confirmed. The old Intersect never gave us any reason to be alarmed at any level of the Agency," General Beckman stated.

"But it's the Intersect's job to detect that. It had all of the files of both the NSA and the CIA," Casey spoke, a little confused.

Chuck leaned his head in from the backseat between Sarah and Casey, "Research began in the 1970s trying to find a way to implant brain-computer interface in humans. BCI is a direct communication pathway between the brain and an external device. Two-way BCIs would allow brains and external devices to exchange information in both directions but have yet to be successful in…"

"You're speaking 'NERD'…" Casey interjected

"Basically, the old Intersect was a two-way BCI. But my brain has a better interface: I can connect the dots instead of waiting for them to connect themselves. This old noggin' has a higher level of thinking," Chuck finished tapping his forehead once again.

"You sure about that?" Casey asked.

"Did you flash?" Sarah asked, a little confused on how he had all this information.

"No, I read up on it. And… It's the premise of Krrish. It's India's version of Superman but along with saving the universe, he also aces IQ tests," Chuck responds with a cheesy smile.

Casey rolled his eyes, "Can we get back to the Russians now?"

"Your mission is to find out how the actual exchange will take place. Then we'll use that Intel to intercept the packages and apprehend both the buyers and the sellers. Agent Casey will pose as a cocktail server to allow for access in restricted areas, while Mr. Bartowski and Agent Walker will pose as potential buyers at the auction" Beckman said, looking at all three of them.

"Find out which groups are there, get in their inner circle and gather as much Intel on their pecking order as you can," General Beckman ordered, "I want to bring down as many people as possible. Is that clear?"

Casey opened the files he had received by NSA courier just minutes before the meeting. And started to read through them.

"Yes, General," Casey and Sarah replied right before the General signed off.

"So we'll be partners in crime… leaders of a mafia syndicate" Chuck said looking at Sarah "It's gonna be pretty cool playing a bad guy."

"Well you are... Agent Walker on the other hand..." Casey dropped the open file on Sarah's lap. Her eyebrows shot up after reading the notes.

"… is going to be your courtesan."

Chuck's jaw dropped to the floor.


	7. The Plan

"Las Vegas?! What are you doing in Las Vegas?" Ellie asked Chuck over the phone.

"Sarah and I were feeling adventurous and she's never been here, you know, living in the East Coast and all," Chuck responded. He gripped the wall of the balcony with his right hand and looked over.

They were at the highest floor, in the best available suite at the Venetian. If the reason for staying in this room had not been for cover, he would have said that it was really quite romantic. With its double door entrance and Italian marble foyer, plush king-sized pillow-top bed, Egyptian cotton sheets, a jetted tub and a balcony with a killer view, it was a lover's paradise.

Though, it was for cover, the suite was still perfect. Separate living room, semi-formal dining area, full bar, top of the line entertainment and sound system and a fully-stocked refreshment center. Perfect for entertaining high rollers should it come down to it, and definitely perfect for having anyone think he belonged in the game. And for your inner-spy, a private work area to set up a full-pledge operation and an in-suite safe to store away weapons.

Looking in, he saw Sarah and Casey putting the work area and in-suite safe to good use.

"Yeah I'm still here. Sorry. We'll be staying here for just a couple of days… the Circus Circus… That's all I can afford with my budget… you know… the Buy More doesn't necessarily pay enough to sustain a higher style of living… Yes… Yeah… I will… I'll tell her… Yes… I'll tell Morgan to leave… love you too sis" Chuck said with a smile.

He waited till he heard a different voice on the line, "Morgan, buddy, you gotta go home… yes it is that time… no do not come back until I'm there… alright I'll see you soon." Chuck shook his head, thinking of his best friend.

Chuck hung up his iPhone and walked into the living room. "Ellie says hi."

Sarah looked up from the files she was reading and gave Chuck a smile, "That was nice of her." _I've always liked Ellie._

"Soooo…." Chuck said, clapping his hands together, "What's the plan?"

"The plan…" Casey said, not looking away from his current task. He was checking to make sure the guns they had brought was in proper working order. He didn't want another incident, like the one in Budapest, happening again. Him, surrounded and a gun that didn't want to fire.

"The plan is exactly what the General ordered." He said a little too harshly, bringing a Browning 9mmx19 Hi-Power handgun close to his face and cocking it. "You play the big shot, cozying up to the lady here, all the while listening in and gathering as much Intel as you can."

"Okay… seems easy enough," Chuck said, nodding, "walk around eavesdropping. Not too dangerous, not too scary. Not hanging off a balcony… so that's definitely a perk" Chuck quipped.

"It's a little bit more than that," Sarah "our previous missions have been easy by these standards. We have to maintain our cover this whole weekend, the whole time we're here. There will be cameras everywhere, and we don't know who'll be watching. Once they've seen us, every move of ours will be watched. Especially since they've never heard of you."

"We're not dealing with Fulcrum here. These guys would much rather see you dead if you're made out" Casey said " and that goes for us too."

Chuck gulped, "So you get it Bartowski? If you screw up we're all dead"

Casey slammed the safe close and walked out of the suite.

--------------------------------

"He seemed a little moody," Chuck laughed dryly, and then he just stood there staring at the closed door. "You okay?" He heard Sarah ask

"Oh, yeah… I'm... I'm okay," He responded

"I know it's a lot to take in but everything will be fine. I know you'll be fine. I know you can do it."

"Thanks but…" Chuck sighed and put his hands in his pants pockets "you and I both know I'm no super spy" he continued, smiling weakly. "I don't want anything to happen to you and Casey. And I definitely don't want to be the cause of it."

_I know exactly what you mean._ "Let's go over our cover, make sure we have our story straight. I'm sure they'll have tons of questions for us," Sarah said, trying to get Chuck's mind to focus on something else. She picked up a folder intended for Chuck.

"Alright," Chuck nodded, taking the Manila folder from Sarah's outstretched hand. He opened the folder to start reading as he plopped down on the couch.

Sarah watched his profile intently. She didn't want to admit it but she was very familiar with his face. There was something captivating about it. At first glance, it may seem young and innocent, like a little boy. Which made her just want to cradle it. But if you looked closer, you'd see the quiet strength. Piercing eyes, a strong jaw line and his curly hair. It reminded Sarah of Greek statues, of Gods from a different world. She wanted to trace that jaw line with her fingertips again.

"Hmmm… Seems like I'm pretty loaded" Sarah was jarred from her thoughts. Chuck looked at Sarah and smiled "Can I own a helicopter that turns into a boat?"

And then there's that smile.

Sarah smiled back walking to the only place she wanted to be at the moment. On the couch, next to Chuck.


	8. Orders and Popcorn

The following morning, Casey had gotten up early to study the layout of the whole Venetian hotel, where everything, including the auction, was set to take place. He was staying in a hotel room that allowed him a view into Malkova's room at the Venetian using a telescope He had also planted several bugs while Malkova was out gambling.

Now he was putting on a Venetian uniform, recalling the events from the night before. He knew he was hard on Chuck. He had to be. The kid was always screwing up and making his job harder.

Casey sighed; he knew it was more than that. The kid was getting to him. In his line of work, it was easy to not make any connections with anyone, on any level. And it was necessary. Someone always wanted something and they wouldn't hesitate to take it given the opportunity.

Chuck on the other hand didn't ask for anything and didn't want anything but still gave everything. Even at the cost of his own life.

He performed deeds some would call heroic because be liked the rush of adrenaline, he also liked the medals pinned on his chest. Yes, there was a higher moral purpose, but he had been the one to choose this path.

Chuck on the other hand did it because he cared about the people involved, because it was the right thing to do. Though he didn't get to choose, yet he walked the path. You didn't need a medal or a uniform to be a hero.

Good men were hard to find in his line of work. Good men were also the first to go in his line of work, as the General reminded Casey. The called had come in moments after they had just been briefed.

_Should the Intersect be compromised, take him out for damage control. We can't afford for all of our Nation's secrets fall into the wrong hands._

But General...

Is there a problem, Agent?

No ma'am… Just that… If he's so valuable, why are we sending him on a mission? He's not even trained.

The Intersect is in his head. We don't have any other agent that could identify every key player in that room. We would be going in blind and that's a risk we can't take and an opportunity we can't miss. Are you saying you won't be able to carry out this order?

No ma'am.

_Good.  
_  
Casey checked his collar one last time before holstering his gun. _Chuck better not screw up._ He walked out the door.

-------------------------------

Chuck heard knocking on the main doors and Sarah opening it.

It was almost 11:30 am. Him and Sarah had spent the majority of the night going over their cover story and laughing as they did so.

"Where did we meet?" She quizzed as they sat on the floor of the living room. They had moved the table off the rug to make room for their legs and files. Their backs were leaning against the couch, their bodies slightly facing each other.

Sarah had put her hair up in a messy ponytail that Chuck thought was absolutely adorable. She was barefoot and he couldn't help but watch as she would absent-mindedly wiggle her toes. She looked uninhibited and relaxed. It made him glow from the inside out.

Chuck brought his arm up on the couch to allow for more of his body to face Sarah. "Uhhh..." Feigning ignorance, he pretended to be in deep thought, tilting his head and looking up out of the corner of his eyes "Swit…z…erland when your… goat got a… flat tire…" He started.

"Chuck!" She exclaimed with a smile, lightly throwing popcorn at his face. Popcorn, which he had to beat out of the small dispensing machine in the room. The bag had stubbornly gotten stuck between rotating rings.

"Hey! Don't waste that! I got battle scars because.... 'someone' wanted popcorn!" Chuck exclaimed, leaning towards Sarah. At first he was playfully dodging the popcorn Neo-from-the-Matrix-style. But when the second wave of attack came, he decided to start catching them with his mouth instead. This elicited laughter from Sarah. A deep genuine laugh that started from her throat, which he longed to caress, and ended at the lips, which he wanted to conquer once again.

And they continued in that manner for hours.

Chuck swung his leg over the side of the bed and yawned, recalling the rest of the night. He had offered to crash on the couch and let Sarah take the bed after seeing Sarah in another one of her "cover-pajamas-that-didn't-cover-a-thing." This one was in red, and this one... left him speechless.

"No, it's okay Chuck," Sarah had said as she climbed in bed, "We have to maintain our cover."

And then it was back to "Agent Walker".

But that didn't matter; she was so close that he could feel the warmth from her body. He thought he wasn't going to be able to get any shut eye with her being so near, but somehow he had one of the most peaceful sleep he's had since he became the Intersect. The only other time was when he had asked Sarah to stay with him, and she did.

Chuck stood up and started towards the bedroom door.


	9. The Mark

Chuck walked out of the bedroom to find Casey and Sarah busy in the living room.

"That uniform really complements your skin tone," Chuck said sarcastically, "Reeeeaally brings out the color of your eyes," he finished, animating his sarcasm with squinting eyes and a wave of his hand in front of his face

Casey gritted his teeth "Nice jammies Bartowski. You look like a real high roller nodding towards Chuck's pajama bottoms which he wore with a plain white t-shirt. The pajama bottoms had green dollar signs printed all over them.

"What? These?" Chuck asked looking down at them. "I'm tapping into my inner gangster…whaaaa?!!!" He exclaimed in mock-rapper style, hands in the air and all.

Sarah was preoccupied with pulling out bags from a cart which Casey had presumably rolled in "That's your cart over there," motioning over by the fireplace "Underneath the cart is everything you'll need for our cover."

Chuck looked and saw a room service cart with plates, utensils, fruits and a glass of orange juice on it. "Oooh, breakfast! Awww… Casey you shouldn't have..." he walked over to the cart but instead of pulling out his gear, he was busy chewing bacon from a breakfast plate

This elicited a scowl from Casey "Alright dingbat, the tux alone is worth more than your months salary at the Buy More. You better not spill anything on any of the suits this time."

Chuck replaced the silver cover over the breakfast plate and reached underneath to pull out one of the three suits, "oops…"

Casey stopped what he was doing to look at Chuck

Chuck slowly looked up at Casey with a guilty look on his face, "Gotcha…" he slowly said with a smile forming on his face.

Casey... well… Casey growled.

"And... Here are your IDs should anyone ask for it. Sarah said, walking around the table to hand Chuck a card and a passport.

Chuck looked at the passport cover, "Greece huh niiiiceee..." He opened it to the first page and saw his picture. It was the same picture they had used for his other supposed passports from previous missions.

Chuck proceeded to look at his name,"Whaaat?! … Of all the names..." He started throwing his arms down to his sides; "Of all the names in Greece the CIA and the NSA could have given me… they give me this one?" Chuck finished looking at it again. He exasperatedly held out the open passport for Sarah to read.

Sarah leaned in to read the name and couldn't help but smile. She looked up at the unsmiling Chuck and did her best to look indifferent.

"Dimitrios Dauchbag?!?!?!"

Casey shrugged feeling quite proud of himself. "It was the best I could come up with on such short notice."

------------------

Chuck finished taking a shower and so went to the closet to grab a suit travel bag marked "Casual". Right before Casey had left, all three of them had gone over the itinerary for the weekend and Sarah had been right. Everything had to go off without a hitch.

"This…" Casey laid a picture down on the table "is our first mark." The picture in front of Casey, pulled the picture closer to him and tried to flash.

"Mr. Pringles here, doesn't look too happy," Chuck noted. The man was shaking hands with Malkova in his hotel room, the room Casey had been surveying.

"From the Intel I gathered, he's hired Malkova to set up this silent auction. He goes by the name Pax. A real ass kisser, and really new to the group; that's why you're not flashing," Casey said to Chuck reading his actions earlier. "He's trying to elevate himself in the ranks. He's got a weakness for women, money and alcohol."

"Wow, that's original for a bad guy," Chuck quipped.

"This guy is our ticket in the inner circle," Casey said, tapping the picture on the table.

"Ok... Soooo…. What do I do?" Chuck asked crossing his arms.

"You..." Casey said tucking say the photo back into a folder do nothing. "Walker will do what she does best...." He finished stealing a glance at Sarah

Chuck looked from Casey to Sarah, who looked slightly uncomfortable. She was shifting her weight and avoiding any eye contact.

"What would... Would that be?" Chuck asked, unsure if he wanted to hear the answer.

Casey filled in, "Let's just say she'll get the… job… done by _any_ means necessary." Chuck quickly turned away from Sarah to look at Casey, while dropping his arms.

"Don't worry loverboy... It's just for cover," Casey finished a little smugly.

Sarah had avoided him after that, making herself scarce and then leaving before he even got out of the shower. Chuck put on the watch that was in one of the bags. It was a silver Movado with diamonds in place where numbers would have been; except for the 12 o'clock position. There, instead of a diamond, was a small GPS tracking system that was also a receiver.

Chuck looked at his watch. _She's already at the first rendezvous point. _He gave himself one last look-over, _looking good Agent Carmichael…_ straightening his Armani suit, _Showtime..._ then walked out the door.

----------------------------------------

To anyone looking, they would see a beautiful woman sitting at the bar alone; long blonde hair with the ends slightly curled; diamonds hanging from her wrists, ears and neck; high pumps and a short, tight, gold dress with the bust line a little high and the cut riding a little low. In other words, exquisite, elegant and… expensive. She would also appear to be absent-mindedly playing with her drink, a little bored.

But really, this same woman knows the layout of the bar, exactly how many people there were, their positions, their size and build, and every item in the room that she could potentially use as a weapon if it came down to it.

Right now the woman was inconspicuously watching the mark sitting on a couch in a private lounge, no more than a couple of feet from her position. He was conversing with Malkova, with his entourage of three bodyguards, and Sarah new that he had been glancing her way for the past 15 minutes.

She slowly re-crossed her legs and sighed, glancing at the clock. And as anticipated, Pax stood and shook Malkova's hand, who then walked away. But not before glancing over her direction in a surly manner. The mark then made his way towards the bar. Followed, of course, by his bodyguards who planted themselves in calculated locations a few feet away.

"Such a pretty lady should not be sitting alone," Pax said in a thick Russian accent leaning against the bar while facing her.

She looked at him coyly leaning a tad bit closer, "Ah, unfortunately, in my case there seems to be an exception." She saw his eyes drop down to her bust and up again to her eyes.

"Well, then we must change that" He said motioning for the bartender with a swift wave of his fingers. He pulled out a bar stool and planted his short pudgy self closer to her. "You may call me Pax."

"And you are?" he asked extending his hand.

"Callista" she said while demurely placing her hand in his sweaty palm.

"Ah, Greek in origin; meaning most beautiful. How appropriate," He brought her hand to his lips without taking his eyes from hers.

The bartender approached, which turned out to be Casey. "Vodka on the rocks and whatever this gorgeous lady is having, " he ordered. Casey nodded and set about preparing the drinks. "May I entice you to the finest dinner you will have ever tasted this evening?"

"I would love to… but I'm with a friend." She responded lightly touching his arm and leaning in"

Again she watched his gaze drop. "A friend? Lucky me" Pax said also leaning in. Callista laughed.

Casey placed the drinks in front of them and nodded towards the front of the bar.

"Here he is now" Callista said, standing up and walking towards the front of the bar.

Right on cue, a man stepped into the room. He was wearing a perfectly tailored, charcoal grey Armani suit, and a collared shirt in dark green and white pinstripes. With his shoes perfectly polished, with his hair slicked back and in perfect order, he strode in with a purpose. He strode in like he owned the place. The woman's breath caught in her chest mid-stride, her body getting warmer.

Then the man slightly catches his toe on the carpet and lurches forward. Right into her arms.

Casey shook his head in utter disbelief. _Putz!_

Sarah tried her best to play it off as a warm, intimate embrace, twisting them around so that Chuck's back was to the bar and her eye line was to Pax. Sarah glanced at Pax to see if he was looking. She recovered her arms from underneath his from when she caught him and ran it up his chest, to his neck and finally in his hair.

"Sorry…" he whispered "I think the shoes are half a size too big" he said, trying to compose himself. He was looking around when he heard Sarah whisper through a smile. "Kiss me…"

This caught Chuck's attention. He whipped his head to look at her saying "Wha?"

"Kiss me…" she continued to caress his neck with her fingertips, pulling her body against his. "He's watching…"

Chuck slowly ducked his head forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek… Sarah, seeing that she was going to have to take the lead, pulled at Chuck's neck and kissed him herself. Sarah knew that Chuck was surprised, but then she watched him close his eyes, felt him place his hands low on her hips, felt him pull her body roughly against his and felt him take over. Sarah couldn't help but sink into the kiss..

After what felt like an eternity but was most likely 10 seconds or less, Chuck slowly exhaled but didn't let her go. For a brief moment he saw her unsteady and felt her body roll into a quiver. But as quickly as it came, it went away.

"Good job," she said looking over his shoulder at Pax.

She felt him stiffen at the words. She wanted to say something else, something more, but instead she said "Let's go," heading back towards the bar with Chuck in tow.


	10. Seduction

"Ah… so this is your....friend? I did not know you two were so... close…" Pax said standing up.

Sarah hooked her arm through Chuck's. "Neither does my wife..." Chuck said in knowing way, leaning in and laughing after.

Pax slightly laughed, understanding. "Well you are a very lucky man, Mr....?"

Chuck looked over at the bar and found Casey smirking....

"Just... Just call me Dimitrios…" Extending his hand. "And you are?"

"You may call me Pax," taking Chuck's hand and shaking it.

"And if you gentlemen will excuse me for a second…" Sarah said looking from one to the other, but touching Pax's upper arm. "I need to powder my nose," Sarah excused herself with a smile.

Both men watched as she sashayed away. Both men stealing a glance at her swaying... dress.

Casey, who had been pretending to be drying cups, scowled and flicked the towel towards Chuck's arm.

Chuck was startled, but recovered quickly from the distraction to ask, "So.. Uh... Uh what kind of business are you in?"

"I'm in ... Exporting" Pax replied looking briefly at Chuck and back again towards Sarah's path. "She is a fabulous woman..." Talking to no one in particular.

"Yeah she is" Chuck said under his breath but then continued a little more loudly, "I would hope so, for the price I'm paying!" Chuck said leaning forward on his toes and wiggling his eyebrows "IF… you know what I meaaaaan.... Huh??? Huh??? "

Casey rolled his eyes, which did not escape Chuck.

Pax looked to be in utter shock.... "Nooooooooo!" He whispered, leaning closer.

Chuck turned to Casey raising a finger. "Barkeep! Whiskey on the rocks and another one of whatever this gentleman is having."

"Yes sir" Casey said.

"Oh yes" Chuck said turning back to Pax. "She knows the... Uh... ART... The art of... SEDUCTION!... Expert at it. Studied abroad and everything..." Chuck said, starting to ramble on and become fidgety...

Casey gave Chuck a look. Chuck shrugged his shoulders starting to panic. But once Pax turned back to face him, he crossed his arm and started nodding, attempting to look composed.

"Ah... How interesting... Interesting indeed..." Pax whispered more to himself.

"Your drinks sir," Casey said placing two small glasses in front of them.

Chuck was about to reach for his glass when he stopped short as if remembering something. Chuck awkwardly reached in his pocket to pull out a hundred dollar bill. He slapped it on Casey's hand with a smile and started patting his cheek, "Get yourself something nice."

Casey turned around resisting the temptation to strangle Chuck.

Pax picked up his drink. He turned to Chuck and stared. Chuck felt beads of sweat start to form. Casey was slowly reaching behind his back for his gun...

"I like your style, Dimitrios" said Pax.

Casey stopped short and resumed drying glasses.

Chuck silently exhaled a sigh of relief. He picked up his cup in a mock salute, raising it up and slightly nodding, and took a sip.

-----------------------

Sarah, who had been watching the exchange, also exhaled. _There's my cue._ She sashayed back towards them, taking care to lavish Pax with coy looks.

"I hope you boys were playing nice," Sarah said standing off to their sides.

"If it is nice you like..." Pax said to Sarah.

Sarah batted her eyelashes… "I prefer naughty myself..." Sarah touched his upper arm and gave him a demure smile.

Pax absolutely beamed. "Tonight! We celebrate!... To new friends!" He toasted, raising his glass and finishing off his drink.

Chuck did the same and almost choked. Pax grabbed Sarah's hands oblivious to Chucks coughing and chest pounding. "Till this evening, you vixen." And with that he walked off, raising a finger, beckoning for his minions.

"Wait... Where?" Chuck half-heartedly called out

"Good job Bartowski. I knew you couldn't possibly be a complete idiot," Casey said patting Chuck's chest. "Actually, we may have even found someone who's more of a sucker than you," smiling at Chuck and then walking off. But then he turned back around and called out to Sarah, "I have to admit Walker... you're good."

Chuck stiffened, and Sarah looked away.

---------------------------------

Sarah was at the work space looking up all known contacts of Pax's on the CIA database. Though she was preoccupied with her current task, she was very aware of Chuck's presence in the room. He had been quiet on the way back to the suite. He wasn't rude, holding the elevator and doors open and letting her walk in first. Stepping out first then waiting for her to go forth. Even holding out his arm for hers. That last part, she didn't know whether or not it was for cover.

But he didn't speak. He even avoided eye contact. Sarah had seen that same set of his jaw before, so she knew something was bothering him. But instead of opening up when she had asked him if anything was wrong, like he normally would, he had replied curtly "nothing." and that was the end of that.

Sarah followed Chuck out of the corner of her eyes as he made his way to the couch. He had taken off his shoes and was walking around with his socks. Gone was the jacket, and the first three buttons, exposing a black shirt underneath. He had also rolled up the sleeves of the collared shirt and pushed them up to his elbows. The result was relaxed yet poised.

Sarah found the sight visually appealing, him on the couch, reading files, like a spy on a mission. What she didn't like, however, was his emotional distance. Like a spy… On a mission.

_Can't have it all in this line of work. _

Sarah heard him exhale and get up to approach the bar. He took a drink out of the mini-fridge in the room and poured it into a cup. It's not that Sarah didn't know what exactly was bothering Chuck. Chuck was a genuine guy, and she knews that it was probably really hard for him to have to lie to everyone. To his friends and his family especially. She also knew that Chuck had strong feelings for her, and this whole 'cover', here and back home, was not easy for him. If he only knew how hard she had to struggle with it too.

Sarah continued to try to read his body language, but this was a Chuck she was not used to seeing. Or a Chuck she was comfortable seeing. And she couldn't help but feel responsible for this transition. Chuck continued to stand there with his drink in hand, lost in his own thoughts.

"Something's bothering you," Sarah said matter of factly. Chuck, who was jarred out of his head, quickly looked over at Sarah then looked away. "Nothing's bothering me," he said making his way back to the couch, glass in hand.

"You've been sullen since we got back. Walking around pretending I'm not here," she said losing her temper. She was hurt by his actions, but it's easier to be angry than admit to the hurt, "And frankly… it's a little immature."

This definitely hit a nerve, "Immature?... I'm immature?! What about you?... Miss… miss hands on.... Miss 'I like it naughty?'" Chuck said exaggerating the last part with a wave of his head and hands in the air.

"It's part of my cover, Chuck," Sarah bit back

"Well you sure do a damn good job playing the part..." Chuck said with an edge of sarcasm.

The last statement hit like a brick. Sarah stood up and planted a hand on her hip "I'm just being professional... It's my jo..."

Sarah didn't get to finish because Chuck chimed in "'Doing your job...' I know... It's all about the job with you people!..." Chuck said also standing up "You, Casey, Bryce... He's an asset, he's a job, he's the Intersect. What about Chuck? His name is Chuck and he's a person Sarah. I'm a person..." Pointing at his chest. "You kiss me then say it's for cover. Then you say being with me never felt like work. But everything WE are IS for work... IS for cover... and now I just don't know which part of 'US' I can believe…"

Sarah was left speechless. Chuck saw this and exhaled, now speaking in a calmer voice, "I know what you do is for the greater good. I get that. But after seeing you with Pax..." he trailed off, "...I just don't want to be made a fool of... I don't want to feel like an idiot... and I don't want to get hurt." And with that he walked off into the bedroom.


	11. Mack Truck

Casey was eating a sandwich when he heard the rustling of the door knob through the earphones. He had been sitting in his room, waiting for about an hour for Malkova to return. He put down his sandwich and hit the record button on a UHF long-range reciever. He quickly wiped his hands on his jeans and started to adjust the soundboard. After he was satisfied with the input levels, Casey stood to look through the telescope positioned near the window.

Casey saw Malkova take off his jacket, reaching into the inside pocket for a pack of cigarettes and then tossing the jacket on the bed. He had just shaken a cigarette out and had placed it between his lips when his phone rang. Malkova reached into his pocket to grab the phone as he walked out onto the balcony.

"Hello." Casey heard Malkova say. "Good." Malkova hung up the phone and lit his cigarette.

Once he had a drag, Malkova flipped his phone open and dialed a number. After a couple of seconds of silence from Malkova, he said "The package is here ready for pickup..." "I'm on my way."

With that, Malkova walked back into his room , grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. At that same time, Casey grabbed his keys and gun, no more than a step behind.

--------------------------------------

As much as Sarah tried, she couldn't put the conversation out of her mind. As she wrote their first report to submit to General Beckman, she replayed the whole dialog in her mind over and over again. There were so many things to say, and it all left her confused.

It was so easy to take advantage of those moments with Chuck. He was so open and honest, so sincere and real. Something that she was missing in her life. But of course what did she expect? To take but not have to give anything back? That would be selfish.

_But that's what you've been. _

However, to think about not having Chuck was unbearable for Sarah. To think that Chuck could, and maybe someday – would, care about someone else hurt. So she knew she cared, but she couldn't bring herself to let him know how much. _And I just can't._ Chuck getting hurt... or worse... was something she could not live with.

But the temptation was there. See, men have found her attractive, like Bryce, Pax and others in her past. But with Chuck, it was different. It went deeper than that. On her worst hair day, he would still find he attractive and on her worst day he would be the one who'd want to make her laugh and make her feel better. He'd want to take care of her. Like at her high school reunion; she had felt better with him accompanying her there, and even better with him saying that he had her back.

That was when she truly realized that though she may be the one protecting Chuck from physical harm. She knew that when it came to the real world, without guns or spy gear, Chuck would be her protector. And in this way, Chuck made her feel more like a woman than any other guy ever has. Because he made her feel cherished.

Sarah's thoughts were interrupted by a buzz followed by knocking at the door. She grabbed her gun , turning off the safety and she slowly crept to the door, moving sideways. "Who is it?" She called out.

"Venetian courier." A voice called out from behind the door.

Sarah reached the door and looked out through the peep hole. She saw a man wearing a uniform similar to the one Casey had worn for his cover as a staff member. Sarah quickly disposed of the gun on a tall end table by the door, which was out of sight of anyone standing between the door frames. She opened the door and gave the courier a smile, "Hi, sorry about the wait."

"No problem miss. Letter for Mr. Dimitrios." He said extending the letter in her direction.

"Thank you," Sarah said taking the letter and noticing that it was sealed with red wax with an imprint that she couldn't quite make out. She closed the door after handing the courier a generous tip and proceeded to open the letter.

---------------------------------------------------------

Casey had been driving for a little over an hour and a half tailing Malkova and it didn't look like he was anywhere near ready to stop. Casey decided to make a quick phone call to Sarah. That was the thing about being a spy, you had to be flexible since you never knew what could happen.

"I'm tailing Malkova. Proceed with the plan until further notice." He said into her voicemail since she didn't pick up. "I'll call with further updates." Casey then hung up the phone.

Casey noticed that it was already getting dark and that his tank was running low. He turned on his headlight and slowed down, adding another 5 yards to the 30 yard gap between the two cars. He hated the idea of turning on his headlights because he didn't want to be made out as a tail, but he knew a big black SUV was not any less inconspicuous in the middle of the desert.

_You work with what you've got._

Just then, Casey saw Malkova pull the car into a near empty motel parking lot, poorly lit by cheap neon lights, on the left hand side of the road. Casey quickly pulled over to the opposite side of the road, turning off his headlights. Using the cover of darkness, he rolled down his window and grabbed a pair of NSA issue binoculars that had been sitting on the passenger seat along with a sound amplifier.

With a quick scan of the parking lot he found Malkova who was stepping out of his car with a duffel bag. When Casey looked ahead towards the direction of Malkova's path, he saw a man wearing a suit with a brief case heading towards Malkova. Casey quickly grabbed the sound amplifier from the seat with his other hand, put on the headphones and aimed it at the unknown man and Malkova.

"Hello Malkova," the man said extending his hand out.

Malkova didn't take the man's hand but instead asked, "Do you have it?"

The man retreated his hand with a look of surprise and uncertainty and opened the brief case to show Malkova the contents. Casey zoomed in on the briefcase with the NSA binoculars to get a better look. Casey's eyes widened in shock as he recognized the content of the brief case. Malkova opened the duffel bag, revealing a large amount of cash. The man closed the case, handing it to Malkova while reaching for the duffel bag.

"I hope you.." the man didn't get to finish because Malkova abruptly turned around and headed back to his car. The man, looking perplexed again watched for a moment before making his way back to his own car. He turned the car on, getting ready to back out.

Casey was about to put the binoculars down to prepare to follow Malkova, when all of a sudden, Malkova's car crosses his line of sight of the unknown man's vehicle. Malkova had backed up his car to block the unknown man's path. Casey then saw Malkova pull out a gun with a silencer at the end and point it towards the man. Malkova fired and the bullet went through the rear window and into the man's head. Malkova waited a brief moment, presumably to make sure the job was done. When he was satisfied, he got out and walked up to the drivers side window. He broke through the glass with the butt of the gun and reached in to grab the same duffel bag he had just handed him. Malkova then walked back to the car and got in. He put the car on drive and slowly rolled out of the parking lot.

Casey turned on the car, ready to follow Malkova, but not before picking up the phone to dial Sarah's number. Again he got her voicemail,"Walker, we have big problems. Malkova has the cypher. Something's not right... I think this may be a Fulcrum set-up. We have to abort. Do not go to..."

Casey didn't get to finish because in that instance, he heard a crunching noise and felt bits of glass as his SUV lurched forward. Casey's chest hit the steering wheel, as the air bag was deploying, knocking the air out of his lungs. The car's back right-hand side spun forward, before coming to a complete stop.

Casey lifted his head and felt a warm trickle down the left side of his forehead. A little dizzy, he looked out his driver-side window, which was now facing oncoming traffic. At first all he saw was darkness. Then he saw a mack truck's head lights turn on. Casey froze. He then heard the engine turn back on and rev up.

_Oh shit! _

Casey looked down to his right trying to find the seatbelt button to press it. He found it and tried, but the buckle did not eject. He tried to pull it out but nothing happened. Casey looked over again as he had heard it rev up louder, and saw the mack truck approaching. In that moment, all he could do was shield his face and buckle down as the truck collided with the SUV.

Casey was battling to stay awake when he saw a man step out of the truck. A car coming from the other direction had stopped. "Help" Casey said weakly calling to the man from the car. Then both men stood together, talking then started to approach Casey's vehicle. "Help," he called out again.

At first Casey could not make out their faces as they walked into the headlights of the mack truck. But as they got closer, and as Casey's eyes readjusted, he saw that the man from the car was none other than Malkova. Casey, who was still very dizzy, tried to reach for anything by him. But at that moment, Malkova took out his gun, raised it above his head and swung it down, striking at Casey's head.

Casey fell into the deep darkness.


	12. Tao

Chuck and Sarah got out of the elevator; both avoiding each other's gaze and neither willing to utter the first word – in part because neither of them knew what to say. Chuck was beating himself up for opening up again. He felt that once again, he had allowed himself to be vulnerable, and once again, she just shut him out. Sarah, on the other hand, was beating herself up because of the whole situation. She felt that, once again, she had no choice but to shut him out, because once again, her job, and Chuck's need to be protected, won over her own desires. Neither knew of the other's plight because they were too busy dealing with their own.

Once they were outside club Tao, the location indicated on the invitation, Sarah took Chuck's arm. The Asian themed club had been closed to the public for Pax's very private event. They could hear the loud music booming behind the closed doors, and it reached almost sound barrier levels whenever the bouncers would open up the doors to let invited guests in.

Sarah checked to make sure the metal rods in her hair, which she had put up in a bun, were securely in place. They were the same once she had used on her fake date with Chuck, and like then, she had also tipped the ends into anesthetics that paralyze the part of the body it makes contact with. So, she definitely didn't want to lose them, much less end up pricking herself or her date.

Chuck took a step forward about to enter the club but Sarah held him back. "Wait, hold on" Chuck stopped, retreating his step and looked at Sarah. He saw that Sarah was preoccupied with making sure her dress was in proper condition. She was wearing a Chinese style dress, which fashionistas would describe as a sleeveless Cheongsam, made of red silk brocade with a Mandarin collar. The dress had a floral design of Cherry blossoms running up on one side, starting at one of the two very high side slits and ending at chest level. Her makeup, which was impeccable with her dark eyeliner set at an upward point and cherry red lipstick, matched the theme of the night. The effect was dramatic and, in Chuck's personal opinion, very sexy. Chuck continued to watch her as she smoothed out her dress on her flat belly and her curvy hips.

Sarah looked up to find Chuck staring at her. She locked eyes with him for a brief moment before smiling turning her body to completely face him and reaching out to set his tie. She also felt a little bubble of happiness at his unconscious response of turning his body towards her, at her touch. He was wearing a three-piece Brioni striped suit in black, with a white wing-tipped collared shirt and a red tonal-striped tie with a matching pocket handkerchief. And once again, his hair was slick and in proper order. But his curls, seeming to want to break free at the end of his locks, could not be tamed. Sarah had to admit that she found the sight quite enticing. She finished setting his tie, "Are you ready?" she asked setting her hand down on his lapel and unconsciously rubbing his chest in the process.

Chuck was watching Sarah's face and, admittedly, her smile, at a downward angle, obviously because of his height. He liked that angle, because that meant he was close to her. And when he was close to her, he always felt larger than life... because he was so tall, so he told himself. She had just finished setting his tie when he heard her ask "Are you ready?" while her palm on his chest made small, light circular motions. Chuck cleared his throat, more from surprise at the intimacy of her actions, than anything. His chest burned. He lifted his hands pulling at his sleeves and straightening his cuff links. "As ready as I'll ever be."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Casey woke up to the sound of men talking. He found his hands tied behind his back, with the tie looped through one of the bars of the wooden chair he was on. He grunted, struggling to lift his head. His body ached and it took awhile for his eyes to adjust to his dark surroundings. After his initial inspection of the room, he still had no idea as to where he was being held captive. All he knew was that it was big, it was cold and it was dark, so he guessed most likely a warehouse.

_Bad guys love warehouses.  
_  
Casey heard footsteps approaching and turned his head towards the direction of the noise. Still squinting, he saw Malkova and one of Pax's guards make his way towards him.

"In my country, it is considered very rude to listen in on people's conversations you know," Malkova said with his thick Russian accent, circling Casey

Casey followed him with his eyes. He saw Malkova lift a fist and grunted as he felt it connect with his face. "Who do you work for?" he asked after delivering the blow.

Casey, whose jaw was now throbbing, kept silent. Malkova hit him again, this time across the cheek. After waiting a couple of moments, he said, "I am an impatient man... I know you do not work for the hotel..."

Malkova approached the lackey, and the lackey handed him brass knuckles. He returned to where Casey was and made a show of fitting the brass knuckles into his digits, then rotating and flexing his hand. Then he struck him on the jaw, causing Casey to spit up blood. "I am only going to ask one more time," he said leaning down and getting close to Casey's head, "Who… do… you… work for?"

Casey took a gasp of air and coughed, "I… I work… for… your mom." he grunted, slamming his forehead against Malkova's.

Malkova recoiled from the impact, almost falling over backwards. He let out a string of curses in Russian. He was now hunched over, with one hand on his knee and the other grabbing his head forehead. Casey was pleases that he drew blood. The lackey took a step towards Casey but Malkova held out his hand to stop him. Malkova, slowly brought himself upright, approached Casey once again and punched him square in the nose.

Casey let out a yell, his head snapping upward as blood flowed out of his nose. The impact was so strong that he flipped over along with the chair, and there he laid motionless. The lackey took a step towards Casey again, presumably to pick him back up, but Malkova said, "No, leave him. I want him to wake up tasting his own blood… Come." And Malkova and the guard walked away towards a door in the far corner of the vast open room.

-----------------------------------------------

"Okay Chuck, when you flash on anyone or anything, let me know. The mic and camera hidden in your tie will pick up and record all the Intel" Sarah said as they weaved through the crowd, arm in arm, flashing anyone who looked at them with a smile. "And as much as possible, stay close to me. If we get separated, tell me your location and I'll hear you through the earpiece."

Chuck fidgeted with something in his ear, "I'm afraid this thing will get lost in here… even worse if it gets lost all the way into my brain… it's so small."

Sarah slapped at his hand, "Don't mess with it, someone may be watching… I don't know Casey's status on tailing Malkova. I haven't heard from him, so keep a look out and if you spot him first, let me know."

Chuck noticed that Sarah was rambling on and realized she was nervous. _Her? Nervous?That's a first._ Chuck realized the reason once followed her gaze and saw Pax standing with his three guards, all of whom were not even remotely attempting to conceal their weapons.

"Casey? Miss the opportunity to meet new and wonderful people? Noooo… he's a regular charmer… a social butterfly so to speak," Chuck said to Sarah with a smile, trying to get her to relax.

Sarah looked at Chuck's cheesy grin and couldn't help but smile back. She lightly nudged at his side and realized with some degree of happiness that she and Chuck were joking, and talking to each other, once again.

"Oh, Pancho Villa is coming," Chuck said of Pax's sudden approach. Chuck set himself to his full height after noticing the three, big Mr. Clean type guys following behind. Both he and Sarah turned to face him as he called out, "Dimitrios…" he said shaking Chuck's hand. "And the lovely Callista..." he turned to face her and took Sarah's hands in his "I have been awaiting your arrival" and bringing them both to his lips.

Sarah gave him her best smile, "We're _excited_ to be here." She responded giving him hooded looks.

Pax grinned and beckoned to them, "Come… come… you two will be sitting with me." Pax led them to the corner of the room, and up a couple of steps into a private lounge. There were three big velvet couches with large pillows, all mostly occupied by men in suits and women wearing next to nothing, surrounding a low rise square table, which at the moment were filled with alcohol and appetizers. There were also silk and sheer cloth hanging from the ceiling all the way to the ground, so those inside could still see the rest of the club but still feel a degree of privacy.

The moment they stepped in the lounge, Chuck flashed on several men. He leaned in close to Sarah's ear, whispering the Intel into his tie. Sarah listened, pulling his body closer to hers and smiling seductively to give the impression of heavy flirtation.

All in all, there were three mafia bosses, two known assassins, seven hired guns and four ex special-ops. Chuck also noted an unknown man… who he swore looked vaguely familiar. All of them were enjoying the company of half-clad, tall and leggy Asian women.

Sarah noticed Chuck's facial expression after realizing the company they were currently keeping. "It's going to be okay Chuck. You've made the ID's… we're halfway there" she said seriously, while caressing his neck for any onlookers. "You just need to listen in and catch any info on the auction, and then we're done." She gave him a demure smile and pecked his lips, lingering for a second. Then she walked off to one of the open spots on the sofa, looking over her shoulder at Chuck.

Chuck felt rooted to the ground.


	13. Fulcrum

Casey waited until be could no longer hear Malkova's car engine before opening his eyes.

_Idiots._

Still laying on his side and still attached to the chair, Casey ran the rope tied around his hands up the wooden bar, in which it was looped through, as high as it could go. He then kicked at the flat surface of the chair to push it as far away from his feet as possible. Then with surprising flexibility, Casey grabbed the vertical bars of the chair from behind him, tucked his legs as high on his chest as he could, hunched forward over his knees and swung the chair upwards towards his chest. He stretched out as his legs and his body passed in between the hole his arms made.

_That's the thing with bad guys. All muscle and no brains._

Casey stood up lifting the wooden chair with him. Looking around, he wasn't able to immediately find anything to cut the rope with, so instead, he made his way towards the same door Malkova had used.

As Casey approached the door, he heard voices speaking in Russian from the other side. He opened the door slowly and quietly, chair in hand, taking note of their positions. They were both standing no more than a foot away from the door, smoking cigarettes.

Casey inhaled and held it. He threw open the door, and with the wooden chair, swung it downward from over his head to the closest guy. The chair broke apart on impact on the man's head and back, with the pieces stinging Casey's arms and hands. The chair produced the desired effect of knocking the man unconscious, and without so mush as a grunt.

The other Russian realizing what was going on, was reaching into his jacket in mid-turn, about to face him. Casey, who was now free of the chair, swung his arms over the man's head, trapping him between his arms, and into a choke hold. The man struggled to get out of Casey's grip, but by then, one of Casey's arm had found the groove of the mans neck and the other arm was steadily keeping it in place. Casey held that position, applying heavy pressure, until the man ceased in his struggle.

Casey loosened his grip and let the man's body fall to the ground. He quickly wiped at his forehead before kneeling on one knee to pick up a lit cigarette that had fallen to the ground in their fight. Casey put the lit end against the rope, taking care not to set it on fire, but to singe it in numerous places. When he was satisfied, he took a deep breath and pulled his wrists apart, breaking through whatever was left of the rope.

After shucking off the remainder of the bondage, Casey pat down both men, ridding them of their weapons. He found keys on the inside pocket of one of the men along with a pack of cigarettes. He produced both and stood up. Casey dropped the pack of cigarettes on the floor by the man's head and stepped on it.

With that, Casey headed to the direction of a lone car in the lot with a smirk on his face

--------------------------------

Back at the club, Chuck sat on one of the couches attempting to over hear any mention of the auction. He was having a hard time though, because his attention was being pulled in two different directions. One were the conversations around him, and the other was the one Sarah was having with Pax. Pax had invited Sarah to escort him to the bar to talk privately, much to Chuck's chagrin. Chuck had then purposely positioned himself in an unobstructed spot to where Pax and Sarah were standing.

"You look ravishing my dear," Pax said placing his hand on her arm in a caress and eyeing her frame starting from her head to her toes. Sarah smiled, looking away but leaning in... A little too close for Chuck's comfort.

Sarah had looked over towards Chuck's direction when she leaned in and noticed that he was intently watching her and Pax. She also noted that there was a slight furrow in his brow and his mouth was slightly agape. Sarah felt a little girlish pleasure from Chuck's apparent jealousy.

"I would… _very much_ like to discover your hidden talents," He said running his finger down her shoulder.

Chuck's furrow deepened and he made a move to stand up. Sarah saw his movement from the corner of her eye and discreetly motioned for him to stay in his place with her hand.

"As much as I would love to," Sarah cooed sweetly, "I am currently in Dimitrios' employ."

"I'll double whatever he is paying you..." Pax extravagantly motioned with his hand "And I'll give you all the jewels in the world if you..." He added breathing into her neck.

Sarah felt disgusted when he finished his proposition. And she desperately wanted to kick him in _his_ jewels when he placed his clammy hand er neck.

Chuck; whom with great misfortune; also heard the proposition, sat emotionless. "That's... That's just wrong… I feel very violated..." He said for Sarah to hear,

Sarah wanted to laugh but contained herself as Pax seemed very serious in his proposal.

"Too much? You can't get too much of this," a voice called out from his side.

Chuck looked to the man whom the voice belonged to and made contact with the vaguely-familiar man. He was sitting no more than a few feet from Chuck and was keeping company with three women, one on each side and the third hanging over him from behind the couch.

_Like vampires ready to feed_.

"It's a lot more fun when you're participating... I promise, you won't mind the violation," The man joked.

"Pete," he continued, raising his voice over the loud, booming music, and holding out his hand.

"Dimitrios," Chuck half screamed in return, taking his offering. He was about to turn back to resume his observation of Sarah and Pax when Pete asked, "How do you know Pax?"

"We just met," Chuck replied.

"Well, Pax is a friendly guy… Especially with women," Pete said nodding towards the direction of the bar.

"I noticed," Chuck mumbled, looking back towards Sarah.

"Your girlfriend has the patience of a Saint it seems, I'm a polite guy… but Pax would be my breaking point," Pete said noticing Chuck's scowl.

"She's not... She's not my girlfriend..." Chuck responded, looking at Pete "She's... I'm just a job to her." Chuck added, finding it ironic that for once his real life was actually matching his cover.

Sarah, who had been listening to the exchange, got lost in her own thoughts for a brief moment after hearing Chuck's response, a frown visible on her face. But it quickly passed as she realized that Pax had just said another disgusting joke and that she still had a job to do. She looked at Pax and laughed.

"Ah... Even better!" Pete exclaimed beckoning with his fingers. Chuck, who was too busy looking at Sarah, failed to notice two women make a beeline towards him from the corner of the room. "While the cat's away..." Pete said with a nudge of his elbow.

Sarah who was in the middle of gathering more Intel about Pax's friends directly from Pax himself was distracted by noises in her ear.

"Ooohooo... Ah... Hi... Hi..." Sarah heard Chuck say.

_He's cutting out... _

She reflexively bent her head down in an attempt to better hear, when she heard a female voice breathily say, "Hello handsome…"

Another frown formed on her brow, surprised at the voice. Then a second voice came on, "What's your name big boy?" followed by Chuck's uncomfortable laughter.

Sarah's head snapped up towards where she had last spied Chuck. There she found him, on the couch with two leggy half- clad brunettes, one on either side, hands roving over his suit.

"Uh... Chu.. My uh... My name is chu... Dimitri….ooos!" Sarah heard Chuck respond. "And you... Are?" Chuck looked from one woman to another.

"I'm Tina," the one on the right replied. "And... I'll be who ever you want," the other whispered in Chuck's ear, with a gentle bite on his earlobe.

"Oooohaaahahaha..." Sarah heard Chuck say in a pitchy voice.

Sarah wanted to hit someone, preferably Chuck. _I'm going to have to talk to him about his... Methods._

"Chuck focus!" Sarah whispered into her mic, then quickly returning her smiling attention to Pax who had been oblivious to the whole thing.

Chuck heard Sarah's voice in his ear and turned as much of his attention as he could back to Pete. "Soooo you... How do you know Pax?" He asked, still fidgeting. The women, it seemed, were unstoppable in their exploration.

"We're somewhat of business associates," Pete responded after downing a shot of vodka. "Good stuff," he said to none in particular. "What line of work are you in?" He asked Chuck, but resuming his friendliness with the women.

"In...uh... Trading and exporting... of sorts..." He replied, leaning away from the woman who insisted on being so close, only to find himself closer to the other too.

Sarah continued to watch as the women caressed his neck and started running their fingers through his curly hair. Desperately stopping the urge to inflict damage.

"Ah... That kind… So I'll definitely be seeing you at the auction then… I hope you brought your checkbook, because this will definitely be worth your while" Pete stated with a smirk

"Oh... Oh yeah?..." Chuck stuttered "Good... I was… wanting to buy something big... You know... Like a.. ah… a boat... or something..."

Pete looked at Chuck and broke out into a grin, "You're a funny guy Dimitrios."

"Ah..hahaha..." was Chuck's response, "Thanks" he continued, grateful that his cover had not been blown. "So... So.. Obviously I know they're not auctioning boats..." Chuck said with an exaggerated shrug, "What was it again? Aaaahohoho..." He asked in a voice an octave higher than his usual, while stopping the girl-with-no-name from climbing all the way up his inner thigh with her hand.

Pete leaned in and Chuck smelled the alcohol oozing from his pores, "It's something they call the Cipher" he whispered.

Chuck's heart dropped. "The Cipher.. ?"

"Yeah, ever heard of it?"

"Yeah... Some..." Chuck weakly replied, staring at nothing in particular, reeling from the shock.

Sarah, who was still listening, also froze.

"And... I..." Pete said leaning back on the couch arrogantly, "Made it happen."

Sarah's head snapped up at the same time as Chuck's. They looked at each other from across the room, both realizing the meaning behind Pete's words.

_He's Fulcrum!_


	14. An Uncomfortable Situation

Casey flipped his phone open for the third time in the last five minutes. _Damn_, he cursed, realizing he still had no signal. He was driving down the highway, pushing 95. After exiting the parking lot, he was faced with nothing but darkness. The only thing visible was the highway in front of him and only as far as his headlights would illuminate. He had scanned the sky and headed east; in what he knew to be the way back to Vegas. And he was never wrong.

Casey glanced at his watch, judging by the time, he knew that the second phase of their infiltration into the auction was underway. He knew they hadn't received his message in time, if they had, Sarah and Chuck would have been able to triangulate his location using the tracking system embedded in his watch. But since he saw no choppers… well, he was just hoping he could get to them before they were burned… or worse, not only be exposed as Agents, but also be exposed as the Intersect.

Rounding a curve on the road, Casey was relieved to see the distant glow of the city lights. Just then, flashing red and blue lights reflected off his rear view mirrors. Casey grunted, _perfect,_ pulling over to the side of the road.

--------------------------------------------

Sarah saw Chuck start to rise in panic. She held out her hand motioning for him to stay put once again.

"Calm down Chuck, he doesn't know anything." She whispered. After seeing Chuck nod and resume his position, she returned her attention to Pax.

Sarah was surprised to find him looking across the room… towards Chuck's direction.

_Oh no! We've been made out!_

Sarah whipped her head back towards Chuck, her pulse starting to rise in preparation for… well… chaos. But then out of the corner of her eye, she saw Malkova standing by the door a couple of feet from where Chuck was sitting. Sarah exhaled, realizing that Pax was not looking at Chuck, but at Malkova.

"Excuse me for a moment, my dear. Duty calls" Pax said in a rush.

Sarah watched as Pax walked towards Malkova, very glad that her patience was about to prove, as they say, not-for-naught. She remotely turned on the transmitter she had planted in his lapel and replaced the receiver in her ear.

When the receiver finally picked up the signal, Pax and Malkova were already in mid-conversation.

"...had a tail." Sarah heard Malkova say,

"Did you take care of it?"

"Yes... "

"Hmm..." Followed by a brief moment of silence.

"We cannot trust anyone... Especially your new friends..." Malkova said with a nod towards the lounge area.

"Enough!"

Sarah's heart started to pound once again.

_Are thy talking about Chuck?_

"…and the package?" Pax continued.

"Secured in the safe."

"Good... Good..." Pax said placing a hand on Malkova's shoulder. "Do not worry about our friend over there," he continued looking towards the direction of the lounge, "I shall handle this little situation personally."

That was all Sarah needed to hear. "Chuck! Move!" She said into her mic as she broke into a run towards Chuck.

--------------------------------------

Chuck was too busy politely refusing the women's very generous offers of… giving… to hear what Sarah had said.

"Wha?" Chuck asked.

"I said I'll be your lady luck..." One of the women started to say, rubbing his inner thigh once again.

"Ahhhaha... Not you," Chuck said removing her hand and placing it on her lap. He saw the women pout, but they did not relent.

"Our cover has been compromised!" Chuck heard clearly after looking up to find Sarah making her way towards him. He looked over his shoulder to find Pax and Malkova looking his way. Chuck, realizing the gravity of the situation, made a move to get up.

The women pushed him back against the couch. "Where do you think you're going?" Chuck was just starting to panic, when he saw that Sarah was now right in front of him.

"Let him go. He's mine," Sarah said to the women.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned!" Chuck heard Pete say with a laugh.

"We were here first. Find your own Joe!" The women replied, crowding Chuck even more.

Chuck looked towards Malkova and Pax, and instead saw Pax talking to two of his Mr. Clean type guys. He looked back at Sarah, and saw that she had seen them too.

Next thing Chuck knew, Sarah placed her knees on either side of him on the couch, straddling him and wedging the She-Dogs away.

"He IS my Joe," she said sternly, planting her lips on his.

Chuck didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but he felt the women get up and walk away, all the while shooting the pair evil glances. He also felt a little light headed.

"Well..." Chuck said clearing his throat, "That was effective..." He continued, not really sure of what he meant by it.

He made a move to help Sarah up; placing his hands on her hips, also intending to get up, but was met by her unmoving body.

"Too late! They're coming," Chuck heard her say into his ear, "Follow my instructions but maintain our cover so we don't alarm them."

Chuck watched as Sarah brought her body up while pulling out the two steel chopsticks from her hair. She shook out her curls, all the while smiling seductively at him.

Chuck was transfixed.

Sarah leaned back in to his ear with a giggle. "They're making their way here... There is a gun strapped on to my right inner thigh... I'm going to pull it out. Hold on to these. She continued handing him the chopsticks.

"Wha...?"

"Run when I say so and use the spiked ends to defend yourself if you have to," Sarah said as she watched the two men continue to make their way towards them.

Sarah looked at the panic-stricken Chuck, "It'll be okay. Well get out of this one."

Sarah made a show of seductively running her hand down from Chuck's neck to his chest... And down further south, writhing and giggling flirtatiously on his lap, while keeping her eyes on the two men. She felt Chuck tense up and from the corner of her eye, spied him following her hand with his eyes.

---------------------------------

Chuck watched, and felt, one of Sarah's hand travel down his chest, to his belt buckle. The other, on his neck, playfully tugging at his curls. He unconsciously tensed up, unsure of what she was about to do next. He was a little disappointed when she lifted her hand from him. But was once again captivated when it resumed its course, now on the inner hem of her dress.

He continued to watch as her fingers slowly lifted the hem of her already-too-short dress impossibly high, her fingers running up her inner thigh, revealing more skin than he could handle.

"Oh god," Chuck mumbled looking away. Not being able stop himself from reacting, he tried as best he could to shrink into the couch to minimize his body's contact from hers. He looked back down to find Sarah unclasping the holster of the gun. There, her hand hovered, ready to pull out the gun, but still maintaining their cover.

-----------------------------------

Sarah knew what the scene portrayed to the observing eye. Her straddling Chuck, squirming and giggling, her hand reaching down between their bodies. And that's exactly what she wanted the two men to think as they lumbered towards them. Sarah looked down at Chuck's very uncomfortable face and mouthed "Not yet…"

She looked up under hooded eyelids, ready to give him the signal, but was surprised to find the men walking past them, one, flashing her a grin, the other, puckering his lips, and straight for…

_Pete!_


End file.
